Ed School Musical
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: The Ed's high school love story, boy loves girl, girl loves boy, boy's best friends stuck in detention due to boy not doing homework so friends can't copy it, girl's ex wants girl back all while a young man in Cincinnati plays the bagpipes blindfolded.
1. Thistletwats', Grey Zones and 16 Over Pi

Now this... I started working on this back in November, not really being in the mood for writing. But alas, now Simon Flywheel has returned to Fanfiction. Boo, cheer, do whatever the hell you want. I don't care.

**Quick info: **You know what I really don't like? A parody fan fiction where the writer just replaces the characters in the parodied movie or TV show with the names of the… Wait, an example.

**Summary for a fan fiction like that:** Gabriella is new to Peach Creek High School and straight away fits in with the nerdy Nazz. She suddenly falls for basketball star Eddward "Double-D" Bolton but when the two audition for the spring musical together, the status quo of the school is destroyed! What do the drama department's royal twins Sarah and Jimmy think of it and what will they do? Read and find out!

**What I'm gonna do: **Write. What the hell do you expect me to do, eat a banana? Actually, now I just might.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Of Thistletwats' and- Oh shut up, it's not that funny!**

* * *

"Excuse me, Mrs. Thistletwat?" The teacher's name made Ed and Eddy burst into a hysterical laughing fit. Double-D turned to them both with a raised eyebrow. "Really? After three years of education, you still find our teacher of mathematics' last name humorous?"

"What can I say Double-D, it's a classic." Eddy wiped a tear away from his eye, looked at his hat wearing friend and then started to laugh again.

"Classic is my favorite taste Double-D!" Ed clutched his stomach and laughed even more.

"I'm surrounded by… Excuse me, Mrs. Thistletwat?" He heard behind him that his best friends' started to laugh manically.

"Yes Mr. Hammer?" The teacher with twenty-five years of teaching, and a note which read 'Could I have a more fitting name?', behind her turned around to look at the most intelligent student of the class- nay, the whole school.

"I couldn't help but notice to find a serious error in your equation." Mrs. Thistletwat spun around and her eyes waltzed around the board to find the error. "There." Double-D held out his arm to point out the error which was supposed imaginary by Mrs. Thistletwat. "Should that not be 16 over pi?" Mrs. Thistletwat located the 'so-called' error and laughed.

"That's quite impossible Mr. Hammer." She turned and snickered.

"I am quite sure it is 16 over pi."

"You can be as quite as you want to Mr. Hammer, it's still impossible."

"I want 74.3 over ham!" Ed remarked which made both Double-D and Mrs. Thistletwat look at him. Double-D then turned back to face the teacher who had a puzzled look shoved in between the wrinkles.

"Mrs. Thistletwat, it should be 16 over pi."

"Mr. Hammer, maybe you should turn to the drama department if you like _High School Musical_, but this is math class, we calculate real numbers here." Satisfied with her answer, she turned around and started to write again.

"Mrs. Thistletwat, if you could just use the calculator, you would find out that it should be 16 over pi." Double-D held out his calculator towards his teacher who turned on the spot, her eyes turning black.

"I have twenty-five years of teaching and a college degree behind me and now you come here and try to correct me?" Mrs. Thistletwat's face, on the other hand, turned red as she almost screamed Double-D in the face.

"He found a flaw in Einstein's theory of relativity!" Max exclaimed loudly, sitting next to Ed and Eddy. Mrs. Thistletwat's eyes moved from Double-D to the three laughing and smiling boys who got quiet and turned serious in two seconds.

"Well then, Mr. _Hammer_" She said with so much hate, you'd think Double-D's family had wronged hers for generations. "Why don't you and I" She turned away from the students and walked over to the chalkboard. Erasing what was on it, she smiled to herself. "Solve this little mathematical equation?" She started writing numbers, letters, drawing lines and geometrical shapes.

"Max, is that even a thing?" Eddy elbowed his friend to the right and pointed at the board.

"Eddy... That's pi, you learn about it in the seventh grade."

"Pie?"

"I don't know what's worst; Mrs. 63-years-old watching _High School Musical_ or you not knowing of pi!"

"Pie! I hope it's blue raspberry guys!" Ignoring Ed's remark, Max and Eddy focused on the board where Mrs. Thistletwat was drawing things' they couldn't even imagine existed.

"There Mr. Hammer, grab some chalk and on my command, we start." Mrs. Thistletwat said and turned, looking straight through Double-D and into his soul. "Mr. Hammer, if you think you can outsmart me with some ridiculous 'error', you got another thing coming!"

"But it really is 16 over pi!" Double-D defended himself.

"_But it really is 16 over pi!_" She repeated in a mock voice. "Stop quoting Sweet Sixteen movies Mr. Hammer and get up here!"

"Mrs. Thistletwat-"He tried to ignore his best friends' laughter behind him. "I don't think that I should prove that I am worthy of an A+ in most subjects, you should be a mature enough person to see that yourself." That was clearly a mistake and Double-D realized it a second later when he saw Mrs. Thistletwat's lips turn into a thin, thin, white line.

"Mr. Hammer, you get up here or that A+ will become an F for the rest of your time here!" Double-D heard the threat in the voice and jumped up. Rushing over to the board in fear, he grabbed a piece of chalk, not without shivering like a maniac and got ready to write. He couldn't help but to already calculate half of the equation.

"I'm not sure this is the right thing to do Mrs. Thistletw-"She motioned him to stop.

"We wouldn't want any laughs during our little duel here."

"Mrs. Thistletw- Ma'am, I really don't think this is necess-"

"Go!" Mrs. Thistletwat's hand started to move the piece of chalk across the board with alarming speed and Double-D's hand wasn't late to follow.

* * *

"Nazz, you're coming over to my place tonight right? Celebrating we're free for two weeks?" Kevin waved goodbye to Rolf and turned to Nazz. He leaned against the locker next to hers. They had just finished basketball/cheerleading practice and Nazz was getting ready to leave Peach Creek High School for the winter.

"I don't know Kev, it got kind of late last time. And plus, I don't know if I'm ready for it yet."Nazz dug deeper into her locker, not looking at her boyfriend.

"Come on Nazz, you said this was going to be it!" He groaned out of clear annoyance.

"Kevin, I got like homework that was due yesterday and it's my turn to like help cook and do the dishes." Nazz still didn't look at Kevin; they had had seven discussions like this already.

"Then you'll cook and do the dishes and then you can come over to my place and do your homework at my place." Kevin tried to get eye contact with Nazz but failed. Miserably. That must've been one deep locker.

"I don't know Kev, I'm sorta tired and all…"

"Damn it Nazz!" Kevin punched the looker next to hers with such great force, it got a dent. Nazz jumped at the noise, but was doing nothing to calm her boyfriend down. There was nothing she could say. "You can't just go and promise something and then break it!"

"Kev, I'm just not ready…" Nazz hid her face from her boyfriend's anger. A single tear escaped her eye.

"For God's sake Nazz, you can't change your fucking mind every day!" Kevin turned and sighed. "I'm sorry Nazz; I'm just sick and tired of waiting…"

"Well then Kev, go get a slut like Naomi for a girlfriend who'll put out on the first date!" Nazz turned and showed her tears to the world.

"Hey!" Naomi's head popped out from behind a locker.

"Oh, who are you kidding? We all heard of you and Max!" Naomi shrugged and giggled.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kevin searched for eye contact with his girlfriend but didn't find it.

"Kev, if you can't wait for me being ready, maybe we should just take a break." Nazz got back to digging in her locker and pulled out her math book.

"You wanna break up? Fine with me." Nazz looked up in shock and turned her head with great speed.

"What, no! I just wanna take a break!" She looked at the young man she had for one and a half years called her boyfriend with more tears in her eyes.

"No, it's okay, 've been thinking about it as well. So, we break up, that's that..." An awkward silence, then the sentence that broke her heart. "Later dude." Kevin made some unidentified hand gesture and turned, walking away from his now crying ex-girlfriend.

'What the hell just happened?' was Nazz's first thought before she answered it a mere second later and as a result ran down the hall into a bathroom, into a booth.

* * *

"Double-D, that was awesome! You really showed her who's best!" Eddy laughed at his friend's showdown with their math teacher.

"You are!" Ed screamed, not knowing what they were laughing at.

"Little harsh of her to give you a detention though." Max pointed at the note in Double-D's hand. He looked at his friend who was very pale.

"Me…? A detention..? For my KNOWLEDGE?" Double-D screamed which resulted in Eddy and Ed stopping.

"Real shame, the day before Winter break too."

"Relax Sock head, Ed and me get like seventeen detentions a week." Eddy patted his taller friend on the back and looked over at Max. "How you doing Maximum?"

"Eh, you get used to it after a while. Losing count too." Suddenly, Eddy turned right and started to walk down the hallway that led to the exit. "Eddy, aren't you going to detention?" Max raised an eyebrow and looked at Eddy who grinned.

"Of course I am but first, Ed and I have an appointment to see Mrs. Goldberg." Eddy nudged Ed's ribs and snickered. Ed started to laugh as well.

"Well, what are- No, no! Do not tell me you're going to put a bag of flaming dog feces on her lawn! Again!" Double-D raised a warning finger at his friend who smirked.

"Who do you take me for Double-D, Dennis the Menace?"

"Are you surprised that my answer is yes?"

"Are you surprised if my answer is no?"

"Are you surprised you fellows lost me?" Max broke the two friend's smirking contest and shrugged. "Not to interrupt but we must be heading over to detention now."

"Right! Ed, business!" Eddy took off down the hallway, leaving a small dust cloud behind him.

"Wait for me Dennis!" Ed ran after his friend in his stereotypical way, laughing as usual.

"Sometimes I worry what effect Eddy have on Ed." Double-D shook his head and started to walk towards the infamous classroom where detention was held.

"Ed's a good kid, he's just… Stupid?"

"Let's say that Ed just is rather unfortunate when he thinks." Max nodded at his friend's remark.

"Well then, here we are. Last detention before this year ends. Feels… Really good."

"Max, you have close to 200 more detention hours for your rampage with Marie."

"You just HAD to go and ruin, didn't yah?" The young Flywheel glared at his friend and opened the door to the detention room, grinning when he saw the teacher inside. "G'dye mate!"

"G'dye Mr. Flywheel! Have a seat!" Max made his way towards a seat in the front and sat down. "Will Ed and Eddy join us?" Mr. Johnson asked, playing with the pen in his hands.

"They had some… business to take care of." Max scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"I think I'll go and look for them after this then, they still haven't served time for the thing with Mrs. Goldberg's lawn, even though I can say it was really hilarious." Mr. Johnson winked at Max who cracked up. "Even got it on tape. Strictly for evidential matter."

"Of course." Max said, putting on a straight face.

"I can hook you up with a copy." Mr. Johnson winked at Max again which made the latter grin.

"Excuse me Mr. Johnson?" Double-D was sweating nervously.

"Eddward Hammer! Our most glorified student of the entire school, not to leave out that you're the smartest! What in the name of Vishnu and his pack of Indians have you done to be sent to detention?" Mr. Johnson looked at Double-D, surprise written across the face.

"Well… Mrs. Thistletwat-"Mr. Johnson and Max burst out laughing.

"Always as fun…" Mr. Johnson wiped a tear from his eye.

"She challenged me to-"Mr. Johnson raised his finger as a motion to stop the young man's explanation.

"Say no more. Every year or so, we get a student in here that Mrs. T challenge to an 'academic battle between a great and a simple mind'." Mr. Johnson rolled his eyes and stood up. "The students are sent here afterwards, usually because she is a horrible winner. I mean the whole shebang; gloating, victory dance, posting her victory on her blog-"

"She has a blog?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Had. It was attacked last year and when she tracked down the attacker, it turned out that the attack had occurred from one of the computer club's computers! On school hours too! And on my lunch break! Very, very strange."Said Mr. Johnson, the founder and chairman of the school's computer club, with a wink.

"Well Mr. Johnson, that was not the case. I was sent here because… Well…"

"He had the answer finished thirty seconds before the old hag!" Max pronounced but focused his eyes on the bench when Mr. Johnson stared at him.

"You crushed… Mrs. T at her own game?" Mr. Johnson's eye twitched as he turned his head against Double-D.

"To stick with the truth, yes I did sir." Double-D closed his eyes to receive his capital punishment and expected Mr. Johnson to scream his lungs out.

"You, Mr. Hammer, are the Chosen One." Double-D looked up to see Mr. Johnson grinning, his smile reaching from ear to ear. "We have expected your arrival for years now, waiting for the person to put Mrs. T off her high horses." The 27-year old male stepped forward to Double-D and grabbed the latter's shoulders. "Get out of here son!" He turned the young man around and started to push him out the door.

"But Mr. Johnson-"Double-D protested.

"Mr. Hammer, you are our savior and for that, you shall not be punished with the great detention slip. You shall be granted with freedom, wine, women and cucumber soup! Have a merry christmas and to all a good night!" With that, Mr. Johnson slammed the door shut behind Double-D and turned to Max.

"Can I go as well?" Max asked and put on an angel like facial impression.

"You know you're spending time here for your rampage through the school with Marie Kanker!" Mr. Johnson shook his head at the memory.

"It was self-defense, she chased me!"

"You call destroying over half of the first floor classrooms, plowing up the football field, demolishing 75% of the student's lockers and ending up going to second base in front of a class during P.E. is self-defense?" Mr. Johnson raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

* * *

'_I must say, I was rather fortunate there.'_ Double-D thought as he wandered down the hall towards his locker. _'But I do wonder where are Ed and Eddy?'_ The young man continued down the hall, walking past the gym to his locker when he heard a sob. Then another one. Then he was sure that someone was crying somewhere. He looked around to see any possible hiding places and noticed a toilet. Even though it was the ladies' room, Double-D inhaled deeply and pushed the door open.

"H-hello? Is there anybody in here?" The young man tried not look too carefully at anything in there but wanted to locate the person who was upset as fast as possible so he could 'get the hell out of there' as Eddy would've said.

"Dou-Double-D?" The sobbing came to a halt.

"Nazz?" It took all of Double-D's strength to look under the doors' to the toilet booths' in the search for his longtime friend. "W-what is the matter?" The second booth, empty.

"I-I-I" Nazz started crying again. Third booth, a used condom on the floor…

"SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!" Double-D shot up and coughed, his gagging reflexes starting to get worked up again.

"I-I'm over here d-dude." The young man saw a hand waving from under the door in the second to last booth. "S-so, I wanna guess you sa-haw the condom?"

"Who would do something like that in here? Strict violation of the school rules!" Double-D walked over to the booth and heard a small giggle.

"You'd be surprised by how many do that in here." The young man coughed in surprise, eager to change the subject

"So.. I couldn't help but overhear you out in the hallway…" Nazz gasped.

"You could hear me?"

"Why yes but-"His comment didn't exactly appear to help as Nazz broke down in another fit of tears. "Nazz, please open the door, I want to help you!" A knock on the door.

"Go away!" Double-D was startled by his friend's sudden emotional outburst but respected her wish partly. He opened the door to the booth next to hers, tore off a healthy amount of toilet paper and placed it on the toilet lid, waiting for his friend to calm down.

* * *

"Double-D?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still there?"

"Isn't it quite obvious since I've answered?" Nazz giggled.

"Yeah…" Silence. "Kevin broke up with me."

"Oh…" A small part of Double-D's heart skipped a beat, seeing as every boy on the Cul-de-Sac (minus Jimmy (duh) and Rolf (who's just… Rolf) had had a crush on Nazz. "Uhm… May I ask why?"

"He's been all over me for the last months about sex and stuff like that-"Double-D's heart stopped for a mere second. "But I've been like: 'Kev, you gotta be like patient and all' but he just wouldn't listen to me about it. So, we broke up instead. Or, he like dumped me."

"Oh Nazz, I am deeply sorry to hear that…" Truth was, he was actually sorry for his friend. Even though he hadn't really connected with Nazz over the years, they still hung out every now and then, watching movies or stuff like that.

"There goes like my entire Christmas down the drain." He heard her sniffle on the other side of the wall.

"Well… It's not much but would you like to participate in some activities with me during the upcoming- Technically, ongoing holidays?" Double-D couldn't see it but Nazz looked up, a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Activities dude?" Double-D suddenly turned nervous and started to straighten his tie as a result of his question.

"Well, perhaps you would be interested in watching a few movies with me?" 'She won't, she won't, she won't, she won't, she won't-'

"Sure dude, I'd love to."

'-She won't, she won't, she what?'

"When…" He coughed nervously. "When does it perhaps fit you?"

"Are we talking cinema movies or DVD movies?"

"Well, both…?" She smiled at his insecurity.

"Can we like watch one tonight?"

"Uhm…" Double-D almost fainted. "I would have to ask Mother and Father first but I am quite certain they would approve of it." Nazz smiled and shook her head; she knew Double-D's parents were never home anyway.

"Awesome dude." There was a short silence which Double-D found uncomfortable. Nazz on the other hand enjoyed it, knowing that she had a friend on the other side of the wall.

"Nazz?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Are you feeling somewhat better now?"

"A lot better, thanks to you." Double-D blushed at her compliment.

"My…" Nazz raised an eyebrow since she couldn't see his actions. "I better be going now, I promised Ed I would meet him by the comic book store after detention."

"I'll be fine dude, really. Just need to sit here a little longer."

"I thought I raised your spirit?"

"It's… My time of the month Double-D." The young man's face underwent a few changes, including the eyes opening up wide and the entire face taking on a completely new shade of red.

"Oh-I-We-Uh-O-o-o-ok-okay…" He stuttered as he slowly exited the booth, his friend giggling in the background. "Well… I will… Send you a text message later about… Where… When… Something, adjective, noun, verb, noun, adjective…"

"Do you have my number dude?"

"Unfortunately, no…"

"You know, I have yours so I'll just text you."

"Very well then…" He got nervous again. "Are you sure you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks dude!"

"It was… Nothing…" There was a small moment of silence.

"Comic book store?"

"Right! Completely forgot! Thank you very much! Let's… Yes, text me so I can text you!" She heard him stumble across the exit of the room.

"Later dude!"

"Yes… Later!" With that, Double-D exited the bathroom and Nazz smiled to herself.

* * *

"Double-D?" Said person looked up to stand face to face with the vice president of the science club and at the same time one of the school's most attractive girls, Arizona Gray.

"Uhm… Double-D… Yes, that is me"

"Why… Why did you just exit the ladies' room?" Double-D turned and looked at the closed door, turning again to face his fellow classmate.

"Well, uhm, yes, so, well, I, coffee beans, like, somewhat, truth, from, allover, the, adjective, balloon, cracker, cheese, army boot, champagne weekend in Vegas, Eiffel, wall, Valkyrie…" A stream of words flowed out of the young man's mouth which was connected to a face that was now redder than... red paint, though not one of the words made sense to the current situation. Well, maybe the champagne one.

"Are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"Uhm…"

"Hey Double-D!" They both turned their heads to see Max Flywheel stand by the lockers. "You ready to go meet Ed?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Hey Grey-Zone!" The newcomer grinned at Arizona.

"Maxwheel!" They exchanged waves.

"Well, let us get going then." The president of the science club hurried past the vice president and joined Max by his side.

"Bye Grey-Zone!"

"Bye Maxwheel, see you Double-D!"

"Have a continuously nice day Arizona." With that, Arizona entered the ladies' room and the two young men walked towards the exit.

"Goodness gracious that girl's fine man!" Max stated as soon as they were out of range from the bathroom.

"Please Max, let's just go to the comic book store and meet Ed."

"Come on man, you two are like that!" The young Flywheel crossed two of his fingers' and showed them to his friend. "You gotta help me get her interest!"

"Max, can we please not discuss this right now?"

"But I really think I'm falling for her! We have all this stuff in common! Hobbies, interests, you name it! I just really love the way she talks, the way she analyzes a situation the minute she encounters it! And her ass! Mm, mm, mm! You just don't see asses like that today!" With that, the two friends exited the school and started their journey towards the comic book store. 'Twas not until one hour later the young Eddward Hammer would notice the text that he received in that very moment, giving him the number of the girl he had fancied all his life.

_Thanks._


	2. It's Not Where You Start

Chapter 2 – It's Not Where You Start

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously?

* * *

The snow was falling slowly outside the windows' of the two friends. Of course not just the two friend's houses but let's focus on the two of them for a moment, 'kay?

* * *

It had been a while since the students of Peach Creek High School had left the domains of education. The days were passing faster than a drunk-driving mall Santa, closer came the soon to be wrapped up skateboards', the eggnog that just barely expired and of course, the mistletoe that was close to getting thrown out that nowadays almost have no purpose whatsoever. One who was never mourning the holiday called Christmas was of course…

"ED, GIVE IT TO ME! A SOCK FOR YOUR VIDEOGAME!"...Eddy McGee.

"Eddy, please calm down."

"CLOTHES FOR CHRISTMAS SUCKS!" A Christmas tradition for the three friends Ed, Double-D and Eddy was in motion in Double-D's living room

"Now Eddy, think of those who have nothing and would be more than pleased to receive clothes." The fine tradition started when Ed hurried over to Double-D's house with his presents to show just what a nice boy he was to have receive 'Insanity of The Town of Slim da 5'9 II: Bad Meets Evil' for Christmas. Then, Double-D would give Ed his gift for the holidays which would result in a bone crushing hug and an often thoughtful, though dirty, present from Ed's side.

"LIKE WHO?" In the middle of this tender moment, Eddy McGee would often slam the front door open, mutter some inaudible words while wandering over to the couch and sit down just in time for Double-D to pull away Eddy's gift from underneath him.

"My first guess would be... The majority of the population of the continent Africa?" Eddy would start ranting about how he once again got clothes for Christmas while Double-D would counterattack with the continent Africa...

"We are the world guys!" Which would end the tradition when Ed would... "Uh oh! Gotta go guys! Merry Hanukkah to all and to you a good morning! Good morning! The milkman is on his way!" Remember the annual Christmas lunch over at the Firefly's residence, quote a musical and run out the door in a hurry...

"HEY MONOBROW! GET BACK HERE OR I'LL SHOW MY DICKEY DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Followed by Eddy McGee who would try to squeeze some gifts out of his unfortunate friend...

"And a merry Christmas to you too Eddy..." Which is why Double-D would be mostly alone for the rest of the 25th of December except for the few moments when his parents would be home in the morning and the evening. As always, he sighed, poured himself a glass of milk and walked up the stairs to then enter his room. As always, he put the glass on a coaster which rested on his desk, wandered over to his window and looked out. The same view of the same Cul-de-Sac greeted him. Snowmen, forts, snow and... Snow. Though something was different this year. Someone different was now on their way up his driveway. Someone very familiar...

"Double-D?" The young man shot up at the voice of his female friend and love interest.

"I'm upstairs Nazz! Please lock the door after you've taken off your shoes." Even though he knew that his friend was the only one in the neighborhood who remembered and respected his house rules, he still liked to remind visitors of them.

"Of course dude!" He smiled to himself as he heard faint footsteps from the corridor outside of his room.

"Merry Christmas Nazz." Double-D turned around to see Nazz standing in his doorway dressed in coat and earmuffs with rosy cheeks and a wrapped present in her hands.

"Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza and Christmas dude!"

* * *

'_Twas the night before Christmas- No, wait, that's not right.  
'Twas the night during Christmas, and out was the light  
In the house of the young man whose name had two D's  
The TV played a movie, 'twas Christopher Reeve's._

_The young feller was bored out of his mind,_  
_Started to zap through the channels whilst trying to find,_  
_A show or a movie, to district brain waves._  
_Scrooge, House, Cali teens going to raves._

_Suddenly he stops, a movie is on._  
_Which really hadn't been airing for long._  
_He dropped the remote, glanced at his window._  
_Let's go back to some real storytelling, oh?_

* * *

Double-D was indeed sitting on his couch, looking out his window with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He sighed when he thought of his Christmas day. How he had barely seen his parents for one hour the entire day, the Ed's tradition, when Nazz came to leave a present...

'_Nazz..._' The name had crossed his mind many times, in different contexts. This time, he thought of how thoughtful she became after Eddy's big scam which resulted in a visit to Eddy's brother. He glanced over at the present resting upon the coffee table; he had yet to open it. He sighed without knowing that his friend was doing that very thing over in her own house.

* * *

She sighed when she thought of him, the way he acted towards her. Comparing his way to Kevin's. Comparing his way to every other guy who she had met.

'_Seen, seen, boring, seen, seen, disgusting, seen_' She threw the remote down next to her on the couch after settling for some kind of kid's movie that had just started. Soon, the thoughts returned to her brain. Yes, she realized Double-D was one of the guys that had always had crush on her but she had also realized that he was one of the very, very few who had a crush on her for who she was, not how she appeared to the world.

'_Double-D..._' That was a nickname that had only entered her mind in such a serious aspect four times before.

* * *

'_Double-D..._' She grinned at the equally tall and aged boy who was standing in front of her. She had just moved to the neighborhood and a trio consisting of a taller, yellow-skinned boy with a fork in his hands, a shorter, pink-shaded boy in an over-sized t-shirt and a baseball cap and last, the boy in the middle retracted his hand after shaking her hand. A boy with a beanie on his head and a gap between his front teeth...

* * *

'_Double-D..._' She watched the boy's suit covered back, lodged in between his parents'. The aftermath of her father's funeral had turned to the better when the young boy walked up to her during the wake to give his condolences. After stuttering out a few words of how good a man her father was, she broke down in tears and embraced him in a, at least for him, rather awkward hug. For the first time since her male role model passed, she felt safe.

* * *

'_Double-D..._' She was standing in her kitchen, doing last night's dishes. She thought of the preadolescent boy who she had encountered on the sidewalk outside her house and who was now taking a shower in her bathroom. Rather worried for his own health, she decided to make him a light meal to eat when he was done. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the boy snuck out the backdoor quietly.

* * *

'_Double-D..._' She saw him in the arms of Marie Kanker, twirling around on the floor in an involuntary dance. Well, involuntary for Double-D's part. Turning her head slightly to the right, she saw the ear of her dance partner and boyfriend; Kevin. The thoughts of Double-D were purely of sympathy since he was the only of the Eds' who was weak enough to resist the Kanker sisters' invitation to their Junior High prom. Later on, when Double-D actually got together with Marie, Nazz would think back on that very night as the first time she thought of Double-D as something more than a friend.

* * *

The moon was shining down on the small Cul-de-Sac located in Peach Creek. As the snow started to fall, the two friends' realized something about each other and themselves.

_I feel in my heart_

One of them realized feelings for the other that had been there for a long, long time.

_The start of something new_

The other realized that, how much he despised a few details (you might even say many), he still loved every second of it.

_The start of something new_

In that very moment, the two young people made decisions regarding each other. One turned away from his window and the other opened a soda. Sitting down, they both heard the last few words of the song in the movie and thought that the words fit perfectly into the consequences their decisions and actions from that decisions would have.

_Start of something new._


	3. The NBA

**Chapter 3 – The Near-Lethal Balls of Alabama**

* * *

Disclaimer: I, the author, do not own any themes that reflect real life media.

* * *

"Hey McGee!"

"Break treat you good McGee?"

"Happy New Year Eddy!"

"How about you come over to my place after school and we can-"

"Eddy, I am inclined to ask; what have you managed to do this time?" It was back to school after a long winter break, dangerous to say the least; Nazz slipped and broke her leg right before New Years. The first day of the new year however, the snow had mysteriously melted under uncertain circumstances. No one had been more furious and disappointed than one of the co-founders of Ed's Pipin' Hot Chocolate. That is, until he stepped on school grounds again and found a surprise increase in popularity.

"It's like the craziest thing, two days ago, this video of me and Ed lighting a bag of dog poo on Mrs. Goldberg's lawn hit Youtube! Anonymous uploader, no idea who the guy is! Hell, I didn't even know somebody filmed it! But who's complaining, eh?" As more students greeted Eddy along the way, he had the time to walk to his locker before he realized that Double-D was standing frozen in the main entrance doorway.

"Oh dear..." At first, he had reacted to Eddy's story, shock that somebody would actually find that funny on any level but then she saw her. Nazz. A million words to say to her entered his brain in a second and two million exited through his ear just as fast.

"Double-D?" Ed's question of curiosity brought him out of the trance and just as he was about to tell his friend he was fine, he froze at the sound of another voice coming from behind him. To be precise, three voices.

"Hey, it's our boyfriends!"

"Hey Cutie Pie!"

"Come and give us a kiss!" Yes, indeed. All the time in the world had passed but the Kanker sisters' were just as vicious in their attempts at snagging the Eds' and just as oblivious to the Eds' response.

"**Run away!**"

"**Heavens!**"

"**Follow me!**" Eddy had run back, snatched Ed and Double-D's hands and jolted down the hallway with the Kankers' hot in pursuit. Of course, no kid reacted in particular to this seeing how it was just the basic thing to happen the Eds' and since the Kankers' had the reputation they had, no one interfered.

"A plan would be nice Eddy!" It wasn't an interference that was different this morning however, it was another motion that went unnoticed by every- and anybody. The hand was out of the bag as quick as it had entered and while the hand walked away with a friend to first period, the bag continued its panicked run down the hallways.

"Come here Lamb Chop!"

"**ED IS VEGETARIAN!**"

"How about some 'lone time Cutie Pie?"

"**NO THANK YOU MARIE, I'M CURRENTLY ON A DIET!**"

"Gimme a kiss handsome!"

"**BRUSHED THIS MORNING!**" Eddy took a sharp left and threw the first available door open, stumbling in with Double-D and Ed close behind. Slamming the door shut behind him, he turned and realized why they had been able to sneak into a class unnoticed; the basketball team was in the middle of their first practice of the new semester.

_Coach said to fake right__  
__And break left__  
__Watch out for the pick__  
__And keep an eye on defense__  
__Gotta run the give and go__  
__And take the ball to the hole_

"**Oh**. **Dear**. **Lord**." Oh. Dear. Lord. Was putting it mildly, the team's captain had led the entire team into a rather professional looking version of:

_Get'cha get'cha head in the game__  
__We gotta__  
__Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

"High School _**Musical**_?" Eddy looked like he was on the verge of uncontrolled laughter.

"Eddy!" Their attention was torn from the dancing jocks and, with the guidance of Ed's shaking index finger, to the stands where the Kankers' were now looking around for their involuntary boyfriends.

"Quick!" Acting before kicking the brain into gear, Eddy threw on a jersey and hoodie, grabbed a ball and ran out onto the court to blend in with the other players, hood up to mask his face. Cursing slightly, Double-D followed the plan and Ed did the same. To the big surprise of the trio, nobody noticed anything peculiar about them. To their even bigger surprise, nobody noticed them as long as they were able to barely follow the motions of the other players while at least miming the lyrics. But as always, the Kankers' never were much for knocking before opening a door.

"Hey jockstraps!" Every player on the field, included our heroic trio, looked up at the stands in surprise to see the Kankers' stand there with their arms crossed. "Have you seen the Eds'?" Double-D, whose hoodie was already two sizes too big, managed to sink even deeper into the hood.

"Hey! This is a closed practice!" Kevin, as team captain, apparently took it upon himself to avert the intruders.

"So what? Have you seen them or not?" Marie didn't skip a beat; rules could never have meant less for the sisters'.

"With faces like that, I'm not surprised you're not able to keep them from running!" A nameless player shouted, luring laughter out of most of the players, the loudest perhaps coming from Eddy McGee. However, Double-D saw the vein popping on Lee's forehead.

"Gentlemen." Double-D murmured as he managed to grab Ed and Eddy by the wrists and pull them back as they were on both sides of the nameless player. In time too, in a matter of seconds, the nameless player was now a noseless player; a well aimed basketball originating from Marie's hand had collided with his face.

"Hell no, you did not just-"Another ball, by the hand of May, collided with the player who had decided to stand up for his friend.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitc-"The co-captain was silenced when with scary precision, Lee had launched a ball straight into the guy's genital area. In horrible pain, he sank to his knees and wimpered. Within a moment, Kevin forgot all what being team captain was and launched the ball in his hands up in the stands, missing Marie's head by inches.

"**GET THEM!**" The team's former captain, now general, was now leading the team into a battle where, and I advice you not to imagine this in your head, balls of every size and shape were flying in every direction.

"Now would be a good a time as any to skedaddle, don't you think?" With reflexes like a cat, Double-D managed to duck and dodge his way to the back of the gym, his friends were less successful, getting hit several times.

"If that wasn't 'let's get the hell up out of here', I disagree!"Eddy opened up the door slightly and threw a look over his shoulder to see if anybody noticed them. That would never have happened; the Kankers' and the basketball team were deadlocked in a fierce battle of 'Dodge-basketball'. Of course it started that way, the team had decided to pull out every known ball used in sports to man; volleyballs, footballs, soccer balls, baseballs were swooshing through the air, hell, some morons decided to throw in some polo-, golf- and croquet balls. Seeing a projectile flying towards him however made Eddy jump out the door, just barely dodging the golf ball that was now lodged in the wall by the now baseball bat swinging hand of Lee Kanker. Ed followed suit and yanked Double-D with him as Eddy slammed the door shut. They slowly slid down the wall, ending up sitting against the door and lockers, breath and heartbeat stuck in their throats.

"That was close." Double-D broke the silence and looked at his comrades for signs of being okay.

"That was... **Fucking awesome!**" Eddy started to laugh, first a small snicker but then he burst out in a fully fledged manic cackle that filled the hallway.

"To imagine it's only the first day!" Ed of course followed suit, laughing in his own oafish way.

"I will admit that pitting the basketball team and... The Kankers' against each other... In a war to the death... Isn't what I expected when I woke up this morning!" With that, Double-D joined his two friends in laughter. Lone students going back to class after a trip to the bathroom shot them an odd glance but didn't question their behavior; the Eds' friendship went deeper than blood and mind.

"What do you say guys, jawbreakers, my treat?" Eddy heaved himself up and extended a hand for Double-D, who was the one the question was directed to; Ed would surely tag along anytime. A quick glance at his wristwatch and Double-D grabbed Eddy's hand.

"What the devil, let's do it! We already missed most of the lesson and there's a long study break afterwards so let's go and enjoy the January sun Gentlemen!" With that, they ventured out of the school and into the beautiful day.

"Hey Double-D! How about some tunes up in here?" Eddy called back to his friend who had come to be the unofficial DJ of the group.

"Sure Eddy!" He reached into his bag to find his iPod connected to the speakers sown into the bag but his hand found something more interesting. Something unidentified, a note. He pulled it out and looked at it with curiosity. After unfolding it, quickly reading it and then putting it in his trouser pocket, he smiled widely as the music started to flow out of the bag.

"Oh, Sweet Home Alabama!" Eddy's grin matched Double-D's due to the song selection; it was the one song that always made you remember home and good times which is all Eddy wanted to do before they were locked up in misery for six months. Double-D however knew that there were good times in store for him within a mere 48 hours.


End file.
